The disclosure relates to the field of information technologies, and to media advertising over Peer-to-Peer (P2P) file sharing networks.
The pace of technological innovation with regard to P2P networking technology and the Internet is outpacing the capability of present intellectual property laws to regulate it. The days of easy regulation and the use of litigation as a tool for controlling intellectual property are numbered. Today, many copyrighted works such as music can be converted to a digital format and distributed over the Internet. It is very difficult for intellectual property owners to pursue even a small fraction of the existing potential copyright infringement cases. Intellectual Property owners and management companies have to adapt or will find themselves in an endless conflict with emerging technologies. There is a need for direct targeted media advertising utilizing the systems and methodologies.
Currently, advertising is not effective in many modem P2P networks, and it is often prohibited or severely restricted. Currently, P2P networks and companies are seen by many as means for users to get free content and to benefit from copyright infringement. Media companies and content providers gain nothing and suffer losses as users of P2P networks obtain for free what consumers would otherwise have to buy.